cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia
A female krogan, born Drau Lura. History Life as a Slave Not much can be recalled of her life on Tuchanka before she was taken as a slave. Lydia’s clan and name were lost to her throughout the centuries. She was captured at a young age by a bold group of slavers who hoped to sell rare krogan females at an extremely high price. The first couple of centuries were spent being sold to krogan dealers, and growing up in camps and gangs with little freedom to do much else but serve their needs. She had no name beside the derogatory slurs that were given to her. By age 300 she met a krogan — too old and too tired to engage in carnal pursuits — who shared stories and history about Tuchanka, and teaching her some of their dialects before she was sold off again. Lydia was not without scars during her life as a slave. One particular escape attempt failed when her arm was caught between the closing hanger doors when she desperately tried to jump ship during take-off. Injured and crippled; it was too much trouble to care for her and so she was sold to batarian slavers. Because of her missing arm selling her was proving to be difficult due to the extra upkeep to care for her. The slavers decided to implant a chip on the krogan and keep her as slave labor (and a possible candidate for breeding). The procedure to implant a device on Lydia only induced the female into a blood rage, killing the entire unit that was holding her. Since then the remaining slavers opted to keep her under normal restraint and drug her food. The female krogan was bred several times, and exposed to eezo in the attempt to have her produce offspring with biotic powers. But since she was affected by the genophage each pregnancy failed. By her six hundredth year she was sold to a turian family. The patriarch, a turian named Ruros Villadim, was an avid collector of Tuchankan artefacts and found a krogan female to be the apex of his collection. She spent over fifty years in servitude to the family, trained to entertain guests and serve as a pet. Ruros and his wife “taught” her proper etiquette which would eventually shape Lydia’s way of living in the future. In time, one of Villadim's sons sold her to a family friend who had the intentions of making the krogan female his trophy wife. Her “husband” had no experience with keeping a slave and took his security and her training for granted. In the end, Lydia was still a krogan; a very angry krogan who had enough of being a slave. She waited till she found the right opportunity to kill him, and made a quick escape off his estate. Omega Lydia sought refuge on Omega despite the fact she knew it would be the first place any pursuers would look. She kept a low profile while seeking work and a place to settle in. It was on Omega where Lydia learned how to dance. She took a job in a small bar and was fascinated by the asari dancers. The concept of a krogan dancer was absurd but there were a few asari who were patient (and curious) enough to teach the massive krogan their techniques. After many years (and broken dance poles) the krogan perfected her craft. In the decade of 2170 she met a middle-aged human named Gil who did tattoos for a living. By this time Lydia had acquired many of her own and was interested in his skill. From then on she became his favorite customer, and she often “posed” as a living advertisement for his business with the slogan “The Queen of Tattoo.” Gil called her Lydia as a term of endearment and she kept the name ever since. Gil was killed during the takeover of Omega by Cerberus, and after the war Lydia decided to leave. She was friendless, and dealt with the constant paranoia that some day Ruros, his family, or contacts of her “husband” would find her even though she had been free for over seventy years. Illium-Present Day In 2188 Lydia made for Illium and found herself in a dilemma. Upon her first week there she caused massive damage to a dance club while in a drunken stupor. The krogan was unable to pay for damages and refused to go to jail, so the two owners of the club drew up an indentured contract. Lydia read all the terms and decided the option was the better choice. She worked for two years as one of their dancers and as a female escort. All the lessons in etiquette from her former owners have proven useful in her outings and has made Lydia quite popular with her clients. Settled into her new life, Lydia has more time for herself and recently joined the CDN forums. She goes under the name “Queen_of_Tattoos”. At one point she accompanied Professor Miguel Amador to Tuchanka. They eventually parted ways and Lydia followed a pair of krogan who led her to a small clan. There she discovered her mother was still alive, and that she had a brood brother. She spent a few weeks with her family, bonding and catching up. She also took her Rite and reclaimed her krogan name; Drau Lura. Personality Lydia is generous and flirtatious. She enjoys fashion and loves to spoil herself with clothing and other things such as bubble baths. The topic of slavery is still a sensitive topic for her and has a tendency to lose her temper over anyone mocking her. However it does not compare to the wrath she has when good fashion is ruined. She has the habit of calling others "dear", "darling", or "sweetheart" though the meaning behind them depends on the situation or how she's feeling. For example, "dear" is for when she's being motherly or reprimanding. "Darling" when she's playful or flirtatious, and "sweetheart" as her main term of endearment. Though for the most part she uses these pet names with newcomers to hide the fact she doesn't remember their names right away. Connections Urdnot Branka – a young krogan female Lydia befriended on CDN. Regardless of age, they bonded quickly. Lydia has become Branka’s confidant in most things, and the two talk about topics they normally can’t speak about or relate to with others. Cerastes – The two met five years ago and had an on-and-off affair. They met again on the boards and slept together which led to certain events and consequences (mostly for Lydia). Despite it all, she still considers him a friend. Silel DesGarniers – Silel is a young woman Lydia met and went shopping with. The two became fast friends, sharing interests in clothing, drinks, and gossiping about the latest events on CDN. She even visited Silel at her bar, The Periwinkle Paradise, and danced for her friends. Jorgal Dwick – To the surprise (and disgust) of many, Lydia has developed feelings for the fat, vulgar krogan. Even though others mentioned she could have anyone she wanted, Lydia abandons all common sense and chooses Dwick. They’ve been seeing each other for a while, and at one point started a large fight across the boards. After making amends, she quit her job as an escort, opting to remain loyal to Dwick. Ever since her rescue they've been closer than ever. Aneeda D'Veyra (Sucker Punch) – An asari working for the NAPD on Illium. Lydia admires Aneeda’s ability to tell it like it is, and enjoys her krogan-like tendencies. Heather Simard – Lydia met Heather on the boards. They became close after Lydia bought her, Xavier, and Hook sweaters. She helped her out by babysitting Xavier when Heather was busy helping Branka and attending Aneeda’s birthday party. Drau Kron – Lydia’s brood brother who she met during her first trip to Tuchanka. He’s ten years her junior but is often the mature sibling. The two are opposites; Lydia is outgoing and social, whereas Kron is silent and aloof. But he's always there to listen to Lydia when she needs someone to vent to and help fill in the gaps of her life she has forgotten. Trivia * Old habits die hard. Lydia was quite content with her indentured servitude as it gave her a sense of purpose to serve others. Though she would openly object to anyone saying it’s exactly like slavery. * Her contract kept her protected from any client who might plan to take advantage of her escort services. Not that anyone tried (angering a 9 foot krogan would be a bad idea). * Lydia’s tattoos were, at first, a means to disguise herself on Omega, to hide in plain sight. She also used it as a way to express her love for a home she forgotten. The stories the old krogan told her are now inked on her plates. Her tattoos are a point of pride for her. She currenly has 246 tattoos (most of them Drau scripture) and 4 omni-tattoos. Several of note include the tattoos on her crest though a few were altered after taking her Rite again and properly completing it. A large display on the back of her hump depicting the life of Warlord Shiagur, a giant omni-tattoo of a thresher maw that can light up along her back, and a charm of fertility on her abdomen. The only "non-krogan" tattoo she has is one of the Citadel on her right thigh which was added after the war ended. * She owns a fat varren pup named Dwick Jr. Even though Branka gave him the name as a joke Lydia never bothered to change it. Like his namesake hes extremely obese, and recently manifested biotic abilities. * She is no longer an indentured servant but until recently still worked at the Silver Millennium Club. Latenightchat.png Slavelydia.png LydiaTattoos.png Omnitattoo.gif Dwickfatpup.png Threads of Interest Interviews With Helena: An interview with Muckracker (Helena Mathioudakis). Thread for Poetry: Lydia reveals a new talent, and the CDN regulars interact in verse. The Gala: Lydia is among the CDN attendees at the Nos Astra Police Department Fundraising Gala. Of Penance, Paint and Bowls of Soup: Lydia pays off a debt to Hadas Kronos, and the two compare krogan religion to drell. Black and White, and with Tattoos All Over: Lydia reacquaints herself with Cerastes on Omega. What is this RUMPUS: Various vignettes of Dwick and Lydia's daily shenanigans with one another. The Hunt For Lydia Lydia is central to a lengthy arc in which she is abducted by the grandson of her old master, and turned over to Terna Caelnion for reconditioning. Her brother Kron, Jorgal Dwick and others determine to find her. Part One The Abduction: Photos of the moment. The Queen Is Dead: Lydia's Ordeal. Kron Needs Assistance: Kron realises she is missing. Keep Your Ear To The Ground: The investigation begins. All the Stuff in Between Daughters of the Genophage: Kron is frustrated, Branka tries to help. Also, DJ the varren misses his master. Being Drunk Should Be Relaxing: Kron gets drunk and tries to hack Lydia's omnitool. He Succeeds. Part Two Finally: Kron has leads. Dwick Interrogates: Sarg has an "interview" with the Big Bawsman. Ballroom Blitz: Kron catches up with the other identified culprit. Enter Turak: Kron seeks help from an old friend. Part Three Norak's Dead: As reported in the news. Bitterskin is worried, more than usual: Aftermath of Norak's death. That Vast, Terrible Inbetween: Kron takes time to sort Bitterskin out. Rescue Party: Four krogan on a mission to Omega. Not To Be A Whiner, But Help: The aftermath of the Omega mission, a liberated slave, and a rundown of what's happened so far as the case nears its resolution. Nacho's Chatroom: The liberated slave is given a warm CDN welcome. No, really. Part Four Terna is losing it: A somewhat rambling message... with ellipses. Donations: The board chips in to get "Nacho" (and hopefully Lydia) the needed help. Long Live the Queen: At Ruros' estate, the rescue party joins the birthday party. It's Done: Kron reports the group's success... Lydia is safe. Hello, CDN: Lydia herself, recovering, says hello to the forum. She later reports in from her holiday with Dwick on Belan. Queen of Peace: Lydia's trials are finally over. Aftermath Visitor: Now that she's home, Lydia's mother comes to see her. What Lydia Missed: Cerastes fills her in. Work Changes: Lydia's employers come to check up on her as she recovers at home. Life Resumed Healing: Lydia recovers on Illium. It All Makes Sense Now: Lydia is putting on weight? Is the agenda of Dwick at work? Vukstravaganza: Lydia and Dwick are star guests at the party of the century. They're almost finished: Lydia finally gets her new tattoos after spending almost a year without them. The Twelve Days of Christmas: * Christmas Traditions!: The board is in that festive mood. * On The First Day: Off to a good start, with food. * On The Second Day: This is a hard one, but Lydia finds an answer. * On The Third Day: Thresher Maw eggs are better than hen's eggs. * On The Fourth Day: The Pattermaster is roped into making four songs in honour of Dwick. To quote Deadbeat (Prax), "I've learned krogan mating has a lot more singing 'n' cooking in it than I thought" * On The Fifth Day: Five gold rings is quite straightforward. * On The Sixth Day: Lydia missed last Christmas, but she's put together a recreation of the Battle of Nos Dwicka here. * On The Seventh Day: Lydia takes care of Bibbles. * On The Eighth Day: Breeding requests! Which of these fine females is right for Mr. Jorgal Dwick? Also, Dwick nearly dies again. * On The Ninth Day: Fallout from day eight. It's awkward. * Day... What Day Are We On?: It gets a bit much near the end. Looking For Closure: More than a year on, Lydia is ready to answer some questions about her ordeal. Krogan Eggs: "It's not what you think." A Deal With Dad: Lydia returns to Illium... and it seems her father Zoar is coming with her! What Is This Rumpus?, part two: Lydia and Dwick enter a bit of a rough spot. How Dare He?!: Crimes against fashion are sure to rouse Lydia's ire. Her new servant is the culprit. I Quit My Job: What's next for Lydia? Sibling Moments: On Tuchanka for a clan get-together, Lydia and Kron discuss the state of their lives. Clan Gathering: What CDN sees of this get-together. Also, Lydia and the rest of the krogan women (and Druss Jorkakt) head out to perform a sacred rite. Vaul and Void: On her rite, Lydia has a frightening vision. Cleaning House: Lydia is downsizing. Not to be confused with her father's recent efforts to clean house. Memetic Humiliation Extranet History: What does Lydia get up to online these days? And part two. Queen of Memes: Illium social media considers Lydia's situation with the expected levels of tact and pleasantry. Lydia's Reaction: Lydia learns that she's a meme, and that it's over. Branka Is Concerned: Branka tries to get in touch, but Lydia has gone dark. So long: Lydia says goodbye to Illium, and the Vol-daukar. It's Happening!: The krogan arcs hit an emotional climax during the strange events of the Sorahk eclipse. The Queen of Nowhere: Lydia reaches out to someone, that someone being Hadas. An Old Interview: With Lydia still out of contact, Muck finds some footage from an interview she conducted a few years prior, and shows it to the board. On Behalf of My Daughter: Following on from the above, a different "interview" process. Lydia makes contact... through her father, and Zoar is going to be the gatekeeper regarding CDN contact. We All Have A Hunger: Visiting Dwick in the hospital. The Setup To A Bad Joke: Kron and Turak try to get to the bottom of Lydia and Dwick's personal mythologies. Return to Form Dating!: Br'uuj wins a romantic evening with Lydia. Fashion is involved. Ancestry: Spiza has been doing some digging, but is it getting them anywhere? Martial Law: Lydia is in charge in beleaguered Nos Dwicka, facing the coup by Lemmus. Category:Krogan Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Story